


"Sonnet 64: When I have seen by Best Girl's* hand defac'd"

by mercuriallyCooperative



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, I'm sorry Shakespeare, Poetry, Sonnets, Spoilers, by which I mean it seemed like a good idea on reddit, ddlc spoilers, except for the part where I think I broke a nonzero number of sonnet rules, heavy spoilers, it seemed like a good idea at the time, this is what Shakespeare would have wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercuriallyCooperative/pseuds/mercuriallyCooperative
Summary: by: Shakespeare, probably.===Sometimes, I feel like writing sonnets. Sometimes, I feel like reciting my favorite sonnets. And sometimes, I feel like bastardizing Shakespeare. I feel like Shakespeare would have approved.





	"Sonnet 64: When I have seen by Best Girl's* hand defac'd"

When I have seen by Best Girl's hand defac'd  
The rich text code upon the open page;  
When Sayori's lofty corpse I see up-ras'd  
And Protag slave to script for age on age;  
When I have seen the thirsty Yuri shed  
Her blood by blade upon the classroom floor,  
And Natsuki try to help, which doomed instead  
Herself, deleted, her file from in its store;  
When I have seen such meddling with fate,  
The game itself corrupted and decayed;  
The Fourth Wall's taught me thus to ruminate,  
That Best Girl wants my love, for me to stay.  
Her thoughts are as a death, which cannot choose  
But seek to have that which they fear to lose.

=====

*title of "Best Girl" has historically been fraught with controversy. Here, we think that Shakespeare is referring to Monika, but other sources have submitted that he is referencing J͡͠ư̡͏st̷͠ ͢M̸͜on͠i̵k͘͡a̵͞͞, but this remains unconfirmed.


End file.
